


The KissCam Incident

by GoldTrimmedSpectacles



Series: How to soothe a General [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Praise Kink, Switch Hux, baseball AU, hux is referred to as baby boy more than once, like twice, more like kisscam au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTrimmedSpectacles/pseuds/GoldTrimmedSpectacles
Summary: Kisscam: A social game that takes place during sporting events and is a light-hearted diversion to the main event during a timeout. A 'kiss cam' camera scans the crowd, and selects a couple, their images being shown on the jumbotron screens in the arena. The couple are then invited to kiss one another, encouraged by the rest of the audience - however, whatever happens afterwards is not recorded.





	The KissCam Incident

The roaring voices and screams dulled into white noise as another homerun was scored for the Resistance, the hitter being none other than Poe Dameron - the Resistance’s best pitcher - and his excited whoops seemed to excite the fans even further. His long legs caused him to travel with ease as he ran around the four bases of the playing field and crossed the last base once more.

Shouting with excitement, you clasped his hand in a joyous high-five as he jogged back to the team. You could detect the pride gleaming in his brown eyes from a mile away, the fans’ voices drowning out the protests of the opposing team as he beamed and waved to the next hitter, Connix, who sent him a wink when passing.

“Dameron, that’s your fifth homerun in one inning! You’re spoiling us,” you jested and gave him a hard punch to the shoulder. The Hispanic player sent you a crooked smile and trapped your head between the crest of his arm, giving a firm noogie in good humour to your half-hearted protests. 

“What do you expect, Coach? It’s the final game of the season,” he released you with a slap to the back, “Once we beat the First Order and Coach Pasty over there, we’re the champions.” Poe nudged you despite the stern look you sent his way.

In spite of his obvious skill at catching baseballs, the man was slow in catching your hand as it wacked the back of his head.

“Careful with your pride, Dameron,” you slapped his thigh as tell-tale sign to keep walking. “That may just cause your downfall,” you scowled with a hint of a smile still on your lips, “Now keep moving and ensure Finn is ready for his turn. The boy seemed pretty determined to beat his last team this morning but knowing Finn it’s most likely he’s panicking at the idea of facing Phasma once again.”

You tutted.

“That woman sure knows how to get someone to run without even having to throw a ball.”

The hearty laugh that Poe let out as he jogged back was enough for your unease to drop and watch as Connix managed to get to third base. Her eyes were trained on Phasma, the First Order’s pitcher, as the woman ground her shoes into the dirt of the baseball field. The ball being tossed between her hands.

Truly, you needed to keep calm. It was only the seventh inning, plenty of time to ensure the victory of the Resistance against the First Order. And especially with the new recruits that had joined earlier this season.

Finn had been wasted playing for the First Order, you could tell from one glance. Who would keep such an amazing catcher as a spare? Only fools would. So, the fact he had accepted Poe’s invitation -which, at the time, both you and the number one Resistance supporter, Leia Solo-Organa, had quietly fumed over – to join the Resistance was a blessing.

And then there was Rey.

Wonderful, amazing Rey.

The woman was a bloody good hitter and could outrun a mammoth. You believed that winning would have been near impossible without the rookie joining the Resistance team.

The day her petit figure stepped onto the field was the day that you knew that Kylo Ren was beat. No matter how much of a star player the First Order’s top athlete was, you knew that Rey was the ball of spite and fury that would knock him down a peg or two whilst gaining personal bests right and left.

“Who would have thought that such a small team could achieve reaching the finals in such a small-time frame,” a heavily accented voice called out from behind – the words taunting and goading for an argument. 

Your eyes trailed from Finn’s nervous stance in front of Phasma and towards the First Order’s coach. Coach Hux. The heir of the deceased Brendol Hux, infamous baseball cheat and billionaire. And if his voice and heritage wasn’t enough, the man’s incessant mocking of your team was enough for your teeth to pierce through the first layer of your lips.

“Hux, pleasure to see you again.”

The red-headed man smirked at your curtness, eyes projecting his distaste for your tacky and all-so-loveable team jersey that had stayed the same since the heydays of baseball.

“Likewise,” your name spilled from his lips in that of a snide drawl and he smirked once more, eyes trained on his team.

In an attempt to resist the temptation to punch his curled lip you smiled politely in the opposing Coach’s direction. If only he would be polite also, then maybe this game could be all fun and jests between the two of you. Truly, it was only his behaviour that caused you to wish for his team to misthrow a ball and have it smash into his perfect teeth.

Ignoring his presence, you turned and waited with bated breath for Finn’s turn. As Phasma threw the ball you felt fear strike your heart and Finn swung.

**Strike 1.**

The smugness was coated all over Hux’s features.

**Strike 2.**

You panicked.

You needed at least one more homerun this inning to keep a good distance from the First Order’s score, otherwise they’d catch up in less than two players.

“OI, TROOPER. YOU GET ALL HOMERUNS THIS INNING AND NEXT AND ITS FREE PIZZA FOR THE REST OF THE SEASON AND NEXT YEARS – FOR BOTH YOU AND JAKKU!” Your voice roared over the crowd and the man’s shoulders tensed, a new determination settling over his jaw. You grinned in success.

Finn readjusted his grip on the bat and widened his stance.

With one swing of an arm, Phasma released the ball and it sailed straight towards the First Order catcher. The loud clack of the baseball meeting the bat had you clutching your jaw, it raised higher and higher until it landed in the stands – a pair of fans catching it and waving the ball around in triumph.

Your voice joined the cacophony of the crowd.

Your legs jolted forward and caught the man in a hug as the team all poured out of the dugout as he passed the last base, a speaker alerting the fans about the Seventh Inning Stretch, and your team whooped at the much-needed break. Arms, hands and legs entwined in your group huddle, your body being tossed and turned throughout the Resistance’s hands.

You were finally released when people began to trail off to grab water and food. Rey and Finn had walked off to watch the KissCam as it zoomed in on unsuspecting victims, much to theirs and everyone’s chagrin. Poe charged between the pair of friends with the team mascot trailing at his feet, the blur of orange fur alerting the three of BB8’s presence.

You chuckled, watching the three affectionately, and turned to talk to the game officials just to double check the scores.

Burning blue irises caught your own, ginger eyebrows strewn into a furrow and a scowl over the man’s somewhat attractive features. He would look so much better without all the hair gel in his hair – you had seen photos of Hux with his hair loose and it was far more appealing.

“Well hello again, Armitage,” you greeted and slouched next to the man. His eyes seemed to increase in intensity at your relaxed posture.

Or perhaps it was the use of his first name in the greeting.

The man widened his stance as a tactic to lessen his insecurity and anger, “You little vermin will always draw a little blood now and then, but we will always win.” The spite mixed in with his insult did little to affect you by now. At this point it could be considered as playful banter between the pair of you – that is if you were to see each other more than two or three times each season.

A snort escaped you.

“Have you ever seen Tom and Jerry, Hux?” You beamed. “The mouse always wins,” you patted the man’s chest with your hand and were seemingly surprised by his lack of response to your gesture, “And besides, I feel like drawing a little blood is a far better move than drawing none at all.”

Your hand fell from his chest and back into your pockets.

“But hey, whatever you believe Coach Pasty.”

The visible tension in his jaw had your eyes drawing away and back to the roaring crowds as people moved from the seats, laughed and watched the large jumbotron with enrapturement. The KissCam still seemed to be making its way around the stadium and you watched in amusement as a tall woman wearing a Resistance jersey dumped beer over a nearby man’s head, her brown eyes blank at his obvious discomfort.

Hux scoffed in distaste, a murmur of ‘resistance scum’ passing his lips.

The camera turned to one of the First Order managers, the jacket plastered with the name Mitaka as he conversed with your own player, Connix. The two seemed too enraptured in their conversation to notice until Snap wacked the back of Mitaka’s head and both persons noticed the screen.

Mitaka seemed to falter as his cheeks filled with blood in mere seconds and waved his hands in apology to the camera, his movements only halted by Connix grabbing his collar and tugging him into a harsh kiss that grew gentler and longer by the second.

Huh.

Looks like you may be seeing Mitaka at more games from now on.

“How dare he-!” You watched in amusement as the First Order coach spluttered at his own assistance’s involvement with a Resistance player and ground his teeth angrily. The man’s hands clenched within his fingerless gloves and dug groves into his skin.

The KissCam turned to another pair and you choked when Kylo Ren appeared on screen, his face nose-to-nose with Rey as the two seemed to yell at each other over something trivial. It was Rey who noticed the camera pointed at them and despite her obvious shock, tugged Kylo down to her level and captured his mouth with her own. She pulled away just as fast and stomped off to the Resistance dugout as the crowd cheered and Kylo stood frozen in shock.

A fiery ball of spite, indeed.

Your attention turned elsewhere when you heard Poe yelling for BeeBee and the corgi barged across the playing field and into his arms. A few other members of the team ran after the dog and sat down to pet him and feed the overly-pampered pup a few more treats. You were unsurprised to find Rey not present and most likely rinsing her mouth with beer (despite the obvious rule of non-alcoholic drinks during a game).

Tearing your eyes from the heart-warming scene of your team on knees for the team dog, your ears tuned into the chant of the recognisable ‘kiss kiss kiss’ and your eyes trained on to the large screen, hoping to see who the unlucky soul forced to smooch their companion was this time.

The smile dimmed instantly and your throat thickened.

Familiar features were mirrored on screen and the worn jersey was as clear as day. Your eyes were blown wide in surprise and mouth hung open in shock, the man besides you in a familiar state. 

Looking towards Hux, your eyes met and the man’s bottom lip quivered slightly.

The crowd grew louder and a few were on their feet as they rocked the stadium shouting ‘kiss kiss kiss!’

With fast thinking you grabbed a nearby water bottle sitting on the bench besides you and did the only thing that would prevent kissing the opposing team’s coach. You kissed it and hoped the joke would be enough for the fans in the stadium. 

Throwing a lovestruck gaze at the mineral water, you caressed the plastic as the fans laughed at your act of endearment for the drink and watched as you twisted off the cap, appearing coy at the seemingly innocent act and sipped the water with as much tenderness as you could manage. With another soft caress to its side, you withdrew and beamed at the camera with a look that faked ecstasy and true love. The fans whooped and you could hear your team yelling and laughing at your act of true love with a water bottle.

The moment was ripped away when the bottle was torn from your hand and long fingers found themselves pressing against your waist tightly, a hand at the back of your neck and your stomach pressed against Hux’s hips. 

His eyes gleamed red, as if a sudden betrayal had caused Hux to find himself utterly heartbroken, and his lips quivered in such a manner that you would think unsuitable on such a powerful man with such raw pride and egotistical tendencies. Instead, your stomach lurched at how becoming the man had suddenly grown when his eyes were soft.

His plentiful expression suddenly seized up once again.

“It’s your fault we’re in this –”

“Hux, shut the fuck up,” you laced your fingers through the back of his hair, yanking it and causing him to gasp and emit such a noise from the back of his throat that you wished to hear it again and again on repeat.

Pulling him closer, your lips met his in a battle that had already been won. His chapped lips melted against your own and he growled as your teeth tugged at his bottom lip, a vengeance returning in the redheaded man and he all but bent you to his whim as he towered over your smaller stature and mouthed unsaid promises and wants against your lips. 

The cheering of fans finally pulled the two of you apart, saliva connecting your mouths together and you were glad that the camera wasn’t too close up to see the glimmer.

You tried to pull back from the coach’s body but found yourself trapped in Hux’s arms, his head bent and panting into your neck, his face and mouth hidden from the camera as he mouthed against your neck. You could feel the man leaving a hickey above your left clavicle and found no want in yourself to ask him to stop. You nudged his cheek with your nose and found his eyes peering up at you, the irises dripping with want and a swirling vortex of another indescribable emotion that had you somewhat weak at the knees.

The KissCam proceeded to move on.

“Hux, we need to get back to our tea-MS,” you keened as the impending man bit under your ear and pulled you further into the shadows of the stadium.

He hummed in affirmation.

His teeth raked your neck and sucked a series of bruises into your collarbones, his hands on the lower of your back and behind your neck.

Sliding a hand up his back and into his hair, you twirled the strands softly and yanked the red locks, pulling them from their gel-based prison and tugging a high-pitched whine from the First Order coach. His face was pink and you could easily deem Hux completely wrecked from a series of three minutes of kissing, two hickies on the giving end and a harsh tug of his hair. He didn’t seem ashamed of his current state and you hummed in approval.

“Behave Armitage, you just have to be a good boy and wait. I know you’re a good boy but you have to remember that patience is a virtue,” you teased and found yourself utterly shocked at how keen Hux seemed to be in return of praise. His pupils were full blown and he seemed to be trying to take control of the situation but found himself too enthralled with your sensually teasing persona to do much besides bite his lip in need.

You smiled and took a step back from his arms.

The First Order coach seemed unsure by your retreat but proceeded to take a deep breath and collected himself.

The façade was thrown up again and this time, you were willing to wait until in private to allow the man to become a keening version of himself and to mark you with as many kisses as he pleased.

You grinned politely and stood tall – ever the true version of professionalism – but found yourself straightening out the redheaded man’s jersey, brushing it down with your hands and tucking it slightly as to neaten it. You wiped your thumb over his mouth to remove any remainders of your kisses and brushed off his shoulders, happy to leave his loose strands where they were and in a far more attractive state rather than completely gelled back.

“Perfect.” Patting his chest, you rocked on your heels and squeezed his shoulder, “Handsome as ever and by far the most attractive man I’ve seen today.” And in this moment, you knew it to be true now that his high cheek bones were framed with short loose strands of auburn.

“I’m always perfect, you just never seemed to notice before.”

A smirk quirked onto Hux’s features and a sense of familiarity flooded your senses.

“Oh, I noticed, baby boy, but wouldn’t want you flaunting it for no one else but me,” you teased – eager to see the reaction it would cause for your supposed baseball enemy. And much to your chagrin, a sudden burst of pride flooded the tall man’s eyes – as if proud to be called something that you never expected Hux to enjoy.

You smiled softly, stopping the teasing for now.

“You have my phone number, right?” Hux’s brows furrowed and he nodded.

“Yes, it was a requirement for this game.”

You leant up and pressed a lingering kiss on the man’s lips, feeling unashamed when you pushed away just as Hux reciprocated and seemed lost from the lack of sensation.

“Good, I expect a call from you later in celebration of the _Resistance_ winning the game.” You winked and turned just to hear the speaker’s play the ever well-known **‘take me out to the ball game’** as the next inning was about to begin.

“See you at the half-inning, perhaps?” You asked and grinned when Hux offered a curt nod, straightened his spine and turned towards his own team. He seemed unchanged from your short confrontation but it suddenly occurred to you that the man walked a little more awkwardly than he did originally.

You almost cackled at the realisation.

You just gave the First Order coach a _boner._

Smiling in disbelief, you returned to the Resistance dugout in high spirits and slightly messy hair. Your smile continued to radiate until Poe stopped you with crossed arms and a frown on his face.

“Uhm, what happened to your neck?”

Your hand slammed to the hickeys aligning your skin and glanced towards the First Order dugout. A pair of blue eyes glinting in delight and you swore a smirk upturned over Hux’s lips before he turned away and entered the player space with a kick of his heels.

Fucking asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> actually have no idea how to play baseball or if any of this is right. god i hope it is. i just wanted an excuse to kiss hux on camera, man.
> 
> also i have discovered the ship connix/mitaka and i am never going back. i shall name it minnix or mitix if it doesn't already have a name.


End file.
